Across Dimensions
by readthishit
Summary: The 10th Doctor never regenerated but instead continued to explore the universe. While chasing the Daleks, he falls into another dimension where superheroes are real and the Justice League protects the Earth. Will they be able to stop them? Or will the Daleks and their new allies finally conquer both universes? But be warned Doctor, the Daleks have a plan B...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and is also my first crossover. I will try to make the charecters act as realistic as possible. If any seem OOC or out of character, please know that I didn't mean for that to happen. Feel free to let me know if I need improvement. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, Doctor who, or anything in relation. Sadly. **

"Oh no you don't!" The tenth Doctor scrambles around and about the TARDIS's controls as he tried to stay on course. The Daleks were trying to escape the Doctor but he wasn't about to let that happen!

"AC-TI-VATE THE MA-CHINE! THE DA-LEKS MUST SUR-VIVE!" As the commanding Dalek gave the order, the other nine Daleks got to work, each shouting, "AC-TI-VATE! AC-TI-VATE! AC-TI-VATE!" As the machine activated, the Daleks and the Doctor picked up something.

"WE HAVE LO-CA-TED A SIG-NAL ON THE O-THER SIDE!" A Dalek shouted.

"LOCK ON TO ITS LO-CA-TION! WE MUST E-SCAPE THE DOC-TOR!" Said the commanding Dalek. Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor examined the signal for himself.

"Oh, now what's this? What are you?" The Doctor thought out loud.

Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake and knocked the Doctor onto his side. He recovered quickly and returned to the TARDIS' console. "No no no no nononono! They're escaping into another dimension!" The Doctor didn't have much choice now. "Hold on old girl, this is going to get bumpy. Allons-y!"

Fighting the TARDIS's reluctance, the Doctor was able to follow the Dalek ship despite the strain on the TARDIS.

"THE DOC-TOR IS STILL FOL-LOW-ING!" Announces a Dalek.

"CHANGE THE COOR-DIN-ATES! THE DOC-TOR MUST NOT BE AL-LOUD TO IN-TER-FERE!" Said the Dalek in charge.

With the sudden change, both ships were thrown off course. Running around the console, the Doctor had managed to get back on course and continued to follow the signal, despite losing the Daleks. He successfully entered the new dimension and first noticed that it was not the parallel earth he left Rose and his duplicate in. He quickly pushed down his thoughts on the matter, and checked the TARDIS for any damage. Nothing too serious. Now the Doctor just needed to see where he was and when he was. He also needed to locate the signal and find the Daleks. Now, if that signal was able to reach him in his dimension, it meant it was very powerful, and he didn't want to think about what it could do if it got in the wrong hands. Assuming in wasn't already in them. Of course, he also needed to figure out who, or what, would be considered the 'wrong hands' in this world.

****Meanwhile****

The Justice League of America, or JLA, were wrapping up a conflict with a few of the Injustice League members in a secrete lab under a Lexcorp warehouse. Since only a few villains were present, the League didn't come in full force and only brought Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Hawkgirl. Most of the villains there had made their escape and abandoned their work on the portal. If successful, it was supposed to let them travel to other dimensions. Lex Luther was about to leave, when something went wrong with the portal. Breaking out of its containment field, it grew from a circle the size of a door to a grotesque and distorted shape no smaller than a house in the blink of an eye. Despite the lab's enormous size, the portal was too close for comfort. What could be described as lightning came shooting out of it, destroying what was left over in the lab after the conflict that had happened only moments ago. The portal made strange hissing and crackling sounds and the lab started shaking. Concrete and other derbies loosened by the battle now crumbled, cracked, and collapsed onto those who remained.

"Lex, what did you do?" Superman shouted over the noise in the collapsing lab, believing Luther had done this. Perhaps it was a self-destruct?

"I have no idea! And I don't plan on staying long enough to find out!" Amidst the confusion the portal was now creating, he was able to escape.

"It's not supposed to be doing this!" Said one of three civilian scientists left behind in the lab. All three were trying to take refuge by the damaged controls.

"Can you shut this thing down?" Shouted the Green Lantern.

"No, it...it looks like it's pulling in something from the other side!" The second scientist said, scanning a badly cracked screen. The screen beside it was hit with lightning and exploded. The scientist jumped back in an effort to escape the shattered glass and sparks flying in all directions.

"Are you telling me something's coming through?" Superman asked, preparing to fight whatever got through.

"Whatever it is, it has control of the portal now, and its coming!" Shouted the third scientist. A second blast of lightning ignited the sparks and the screen caught fire.

What came out, however, was not even close to what they expected. Though it happened fast, our favorite heroes saw enough of our favorite Time Lord's TARDIS to be rendered speechless. The moment it burst through the portal closed. The TARDIS slammed into the adjacent wall before shooting strait up into space. It left a large hole and severely weakened the ceiling. For a few seconds, everyone in the room was silent as they tried to make sense of what just happened. In those few seconds you could hear only the sound of sparks and crumbling concrete. Dust and smoke chocked the room, but no one really noticed. Flash was the first to speak.

"Did anyone else just see that? Or did I just inhale too much evil lab dust?"

"No, I think we all saw that." Said Green Lantern. One of the scientist started coughing.

"We should get the scientists out of here." Wonder Woman said.

"She's right. This place could cave any second and these scientist need to be put in police custody." Superman said, walking over to the scientists. Glass and debris cracked and crunched as he walked over to the scientists.

"I wonder what the other Leaguers will about to say about this." Hawkgirl said as she retrieved some undamaged security footage.

As the TARDIS shot up, you could hear the familiar wheezing and groaning sound as she dematerialized in the earth's atmosphere. She rematerialized behind the moon and got into orbit. The Doctor was now safe to analyze what little information the TARDIS had picked up in the new dimension thus far.

Because of the immense power that radiated from the TARDIS, the Watchtower's sensors and alerts were going off like crazy. Though they couldn't actually_ see_ or _find_ the TARDIS behind the moon, all the JLA had to go on was the security footage, the scanners, and eyewitness accounts. Once the Leaguers gathered at the Watchtower, our heroes would decide what to do next now that something from another dimension was among them. And hiding.

"So you were right about the blue box." Batman said upon examining the footage. He zoomed in on the words on the TARDIS.

"Is that a flying phone booth?" Flash asked.

"Actually, the sign says 'Police Public Call Box'." Batman said.

"How could a call box, a flying one at that, come into our dimension and give off that kind of energy signature?" Asked Green Lantern, pointing at another screen. According to it, the energy it gave off was equivalent to a sun. In retrospect, it made the Watchtower look like an AA battery.

"So it has the power of a sun." J'ohn stated.

"Apparently." Batman said.

"The TARDIS can't find any trace of the Daleks? How could they...wait a minute! Of course! They changed direction at the last moment! They must have been on the edge of the new dimension and slipped through time! I should have been scanning not just space, but TIME!"

A moment later, he figured out that the Daleks went into the past. "Looks like eleven months. That's plenty of time to build a battle fleet. But it looks like they're still hiding, so this universe is safe, at least for now."

The Doctor turned his attention to the Watchtower. "Well, even though this is the twenty-first century, it appears the humans here have better technology. I'd say it's as advanced as the fifty-first century. Not bad. Maybe I should pop in for a visit. Warn them about the Daleks." The Doctor smiled with excitement. He couldn't wait to meet these humans!

"Allons-y!" He cried as he piloted the TARDIS over to our unsuspecting superheroes.

Aboard the Watchtower a new siren went off as the TARDIS landed in the hanger. Batman immediately put the footage on screen and our heroes got the pleasure of watching the TARDIS materialize, accompanied with that wonderful sound that could send a Dalek running.

However, it appeared the Doctor made a _slight_ mistake while piloting and a good portion of the console caught fire. Instead of running for a fire extinguisher, he looked in amazement at a screen. One that wasn't on fire.

"Superheroes! This universe has superheroes! With capes and tights and everything! Oh this is fantastic!" His excitement was short lived as the screen he was looking at caught fire. "Oops! Sorry! I'll be right back!" He ran down one of many halls.

Outside the TARDIS, the JLA surrounded his lovely ship, which might I add was nearly parked on top of the invisible jet. When the Doctor came back, the fire had spread even more. While trying to put out the fire, he couldn't help but notice the jet on another screen. Although invisible, the TARDIS had no problem detecting it.

"How lovely!" He said while spraying the poor console. The Doctor finally came outside, and he certainly made an interesting entrance. Opening the door, he exited backwards while spraying the fire extinguisher. He stopped spraying and turned around, smiling. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. Constructive criticism welcomed but pleas no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now the Doctor meets the League!**

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"I'm the Doctor! And I got in quite easily, actually. Rather disappointing. Though my console did catch fire." The Doctor lifted the fire extinguisher for emphasis. "Suppose I don't need this anymore." He tossed it into the TARDIS. As it fell it made some loud clinking sounds. He closed the door as Superman spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I was following a rather dangerous spaceship. It got away, and then I saw this place. I'm sure you can help me find it!"

"I think we should take him in for questioning." Suggested Green Lantern.

"Sounds fun!" The Doctor said. He didn't care about being interrogated. It's not like he could take them seriously when they were in costumes. They looked ridiculous! And this was coming from a man who once wore _celery!_

"Very well." Superman said. "Escort him to one of the interrogation rooms."

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said, coming along willingly.

"Do you think he was following a ship? Because from what I saw, it was only that blue box that came through." Batman said.

"I'm not sure. Do you think that's a spaceship?" Superman asked. He gestured towards the TARDIS.

"It gives off energy equivalent to the sun, it flew out of a portal, supposedly from another dimension, shot up into the atmosphere, maybe even space, and it just entered the Watchtower. What else could it be?"

"There's something else." J'onn said, reentering the room.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"I think there might be someone else inside that box." J'onn said.

"What makes you say that?" Superman asked.

"I can sense something, something telepathic. I can't locate it, but it's inside the box."

"Can you identify it?" Batman asked.

"No. But that man, he's telepathic too. I could feel it."

"Did you get anything from him?" Superman asked.

"No, once he sensed me, his mental defenses went up."

"Did he try to read your mind?" Superman asked.

"No, though I do believe he could have if he wanted."

"When was this?" Batman asked.

"When he came out of the box." J'onn responded.

"And he did that while talking to the rest of us?" Batman asked.

"Yes. Telepathically, I'd say he's stronger than me, but he did not appear to want to use his ability to harm me. Or anyone else." J'onn finished.

"Let us know if he tries to read our minds or anything. Let's go." Batman said.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to guard it. In case it tries anything." J'onn stated.

"That's fine. We should head over to the interrogation room and meet up with the others." Superman said.

He and Batman made their way over to where the Doctor was being held. Black Canary was waiting to start the interrogation. The other Leaguers were waiting for the two to return.

"Where's J'onn?" Green Lantern asked.

"He's staying by the box. Black Canary, you can head in." Superman said.

Just then J'onn contacted the League through a psychic link. _I'm going to link us together so I can see what's happening. It should also warn me if he tries to read anyone's mind._ Through the link, Superman once again gave the all clear for Black Canary to start.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, sitting down.

"I thought I already answered that." The Doctor said.

"When we asked 'Why are you here?' you said you were chasing another ship, correct?"

"Yes, and I really suggest you start looking for it. I may not know a lot about this place and time, but I do know the Daleks, and they will not hesitate to destroy this universe if given the chance."

"Can I assume the Daleks are on the other ship you were talking about?"

"Yes. And believe me, you want to find them before they find you."

Black Canary studied the man in front of her. He was so happy and excited earlier, but the mention of these Daleks completely altered his mood. Through the link, the Leaguers heard Flash ask if he was telling the truth about the other ship. _Don't worry, I'll get answers._ Black Canary told them.

"There's a problem with your story. You see, we have security footage of that blue box coming though the portal, but we never saw another ship."

"Yes, well, they changed coordinates at the last moment so they were likely thrown through time and ended up somewhere else in this universe. And my ship is called the TARDIS." The Doctor said, smiling a little more.

"TARDIS?" She asked.

"Yes, now on to more important matters. I understand how you may not trust me, with barging in here and all, but unless you plan on letting the Daleks destroy this universe, then I suggest you let me help you."

_Do you think we can trust him?_ Black Canary asked through the link.

_I think we need to find proof of another ship first._ Superman thought. The link sure was convenient.

"Pardon me for interrupting your little telepathic talk, but I really need to start looking for the Daleks."

All the Leaguers were surprised at his statement. Could he hear them?

The Doctor couldn't see the others' faces, but he could tell from Black Canary's reaction that he should probably explain before they thought him evil. Speaking of evil, did this dimension have super villains too?

"Sorry to startle you lot, but I can't actually hear what you're saying, not without physically touching one of you, well that's not_ technically_ true. Anyways, I could feel your link as clearly as I can see this room. Not exactly a subtle way to communicate when a telepath is in the room."

"How can we be sure you weren't trying to read our minds?" Black Canary asked suspiciously.

"Just ask the telepath who set it up. I'm sure they can tell you."

The Doctor waited patiently.

"Alright, you weren't trying to read our minds." The Doctor smiled. "If you can locate the other ship, we'll be happy to help you defeat it. But if it turns out you're the threat, we'll lock you up." Black Canary finished. She stood up to leave with the Doctor.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to harm anyone." The Doctor went out and saw some of the other heroes.

They walked together to another room with a very advanced computer. Well, at least compared to the ones back on Earth. Like he thought earlier, they were only as advanced as the 51st century. The Doctor ran over to it and started looking for the Dalek ship.

"Considering the ship isn't from your universe, it should be easy to locate it. I just hope we're not too late." The Doctor had a hint of worry in his eye as he said that. No one could see it with his face turned towards the computer. He pulled out his sonic in an attempt to speed up the search.

"What's that?" Batman asked, staring at it suspiciously.

"Sonic screwdriver. Should help with the search." It buzzed and lit up as the Doctor kept searching for any sign of the Daleks.

Batman couldn't help but notice how easily he got into the computers. It seemed he got through the security measures automatically, as if they weren't there at all. He made a mental note to never let him near computers without supervision, less he decide to hack the Watchtower and take it over.

It was a good thing the heroes were no longer linked. If they were, their heads would be filled with Batman's paranoia.

"A screwdriver? That's a screwdriver?" Flash asked. Batman snapped back to reality and focused once again on this Doctor. The thing in his hand now lit up with blue light and buzzed.

"_Sonic_ screwdriver." The Doctor corrected. "Ah ha! There you are!" The Doctor said smiling.

"You found it?" Superman asked.

"Well, I found their signal. But I'm tracking it now. Won't even take a minute." He pointed to the screen. "Got it! How far away is that planet?"

The Leaguers looked at the screen. It showed a green and red planet. Listed under it were its coordinates. There was no more information on it. The Green Lantern was the only one who recognized it.

"I think that's Planet 72." Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you know about it?" The Doctor asked.

"Not much. The Green Lantern Core just discovered it a month ago. No one's been to it yet, too far out in uncharted space. We think it has primitive life, maybe a primitive civilization, but that's just a guess. That's all I know."

"Nothing else?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope. Why do you think that ship would be there?" The Green Lantern asked.

"Well I can think of several reasons, each as bad as the last. I need to go there, see what they're up to." The Doctor said.

"You can't just zip over there. Do you know how long it'd take to get there? And in uncharted space, you'd get lost in a heartbeat."

"Maybe for you, but the TARDIS could get there and back in a minute!" The Doctor said proudly. "If you wouldn't please show me to her, I could be on my way."

"How do we know you won't just run off on us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because the Daleks have been running around this universe unchecked for eleven months, and that's more than enough time to put their plan into action."

"And what exactly is their plan?" Superman asked.

"Take over the universe and exterminate all the life forms they deem inferior, which are all non-Dalek life forms. So basically, kill everyone. Oh, and one more thing. May I see the security footage?"

"Sure." Superman said. Batman went to another computer and pulled it up. It started playing.

"Wait, go back and zoom in on the machine." The Doctor said.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I need you to take me there. I need to examine it up close." He said.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Because, I think the Daleks helped build it." He replied grimly.

"You mean they're here on Earth?" Wonder Woman asked, concerned.

"You said they were on Planet 72." Batman stated.

"I need to examine it to be sure." The Doctor said. There was a pause as the Leaguers realized that these Daleks could be helping the Injustice League.

"I vote we take him to it." The Flash said.

"I agree with Flash. Perhaps the Doctor could tell us more about the Daleks. Or even find a connection with them and the Injustice League." Wonder Woman said.

"Do we all agree on letting him go?" Superman asked the group. Then he turned to Bruce.

"You already know I'm against it." Batman stated.

"Okay then. We'll take him to it. Who's coming?" Superman asked.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight." Batman said.

"I'll go too." Wonder Woman said.

"Alright, that should be enough. Let's go." Superman said.

"Allons-y!"

**A/N: Yep, the Daleks and the Injustice League! And if you know the Daleks, then you know they're just using them, but for what? Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I kept rereading and changing everything 'till I got it just so. The result? A longer chapter! :3 Enjoy! **

As Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman made their way to the hanger, Batman thought it would be a good time to clear a few things up. There were too many unanswered questions, especially for the ever paranoid Batman.

"We never got your name." Batman said.

"No, I already told you, I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor who?" Batman asked. He couldn't help but notice the giddy look that was now plastered all over the Doctor's face. Batman was not amused.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. That never got old.

"Is that some kind of secret identity?" Superman asked.

"Well, I guess so. Never really thought about it like that." The Doctor smiled again.

"What can you tell us about the Daleks?" Batman asked.

"Little alien creatures inside armor that looks like a robot. Metal, eyestalk, robot voice. Yell exterminate, _a lot_. Very deadly." The Doctor rambled off.

"How do you know them?" Batman asked. This was turning into an interrogation real fast. Superman and Wonder Woman picked up on this and glanced at eachother before glaring at Batman. He ignored them and focused on the Doctor. Superman shook his head.

"War. Time War. The whole of creation was at stake. The Daleks lost in the end, but at a great cost." The Doctor got somber again.

"Where you involved in this Time War?" Wonder Woman asked, intrigued.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "Anyways, onto you. Do you know of anyone who might help the Daleks?" The Doctor said, changing the subject.

"The Injustice League. That portal that you wanted to investigate was built by them, unless the Daleks really built it, though there isn't much left of it. The police probably took care of it, so we're going to go to the station first." Superman explained.

"The Injustice League would be a bunch of super villains, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Correct. They've joined up in the hopes to defeat the Justice League." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh that's fantastic!" The Doctor said excitedly. This world, minus the Dalek threat, was one of the most exciting places he'd ever been to! And that's saying a lot, considering all the places he's been these past few centuries.

The heroes around him didn't exactly feel as excited as the Doctor. Batman saw this as another reason not to trust him and the others couldn't help but become a little wary. The Doctor didn't notice at first, but caught on eventually and decided to explain himself.

"Oh, right, sorry. I didn't mean that as a good thing. It's just exciting, or at least the idea, of having a world full of superheroes and super villains. Don't have them back in my world, you see." The Doctor said.

"Right." Batman said, studying him.

"Well, anyways, we're here at the hanger. Let's go." Superman said.

J'onn saw them walk in, and decided to stop guarding the TARDIS and go ask the Doctor about the being inside.

"Hello, Doctor. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The Doctor broke away from the other three and went over to the Martian.

"I don't mind. Ask away!" The Doctor said.

"I can sense someone inside, would you mind telling me who it is?" J'onn asked.

"Oh, no one's inside. You're sensing my TARDIS. You see, my ship is alive. Aren't you Old Girl?" The Doctor said to the TARDIS.

"Really? You ship is alive?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, and to get a little off topic, you wouldn't happen to be a Martian, would you?"

"Yes. How did you know?" J'onn asked.

"Just a guess. I've met Martians back in my world." The Doctor said.

"Really?" J'onn said.

"Yes, though you don't look like them." The Doctor said. Just then, the others called the Doctor over to the jet and they took off. But not before the Doctor got to shout _Allons-y_ again!

****Eleven Months Ago****Space****

A Dalek ship comes seemingly out of nowhere, if they had been in an atmosphere, you could have heard a loud thunderous boom and loud crackling as they ripped through the new dimension's timeline. A blue sun reflects it eerily. The silence of empty space engulfs the ship. The unsuspecting red and green planet below and its defenseless inhabitants don't realize their fate. With the Daleks here, there is no hope for the innocent life below, they are doomed.

The Daleks stabilize their ship and enter the planet's orbit. As of right now, they only want to fix their ship, as it took severe damage while trying to outrun the Doctor. The Daleks will worry about the planet later.

"Are the sen-sors op-er-a-tion-al?" The Dalek in command asked.

"Yes. They in-di-cate that we went back e-lev-en months. The pla-net be-low is prim-a-tive but has man-y re-sor-ces. The pla-net or-bits a blue sun and has no moon. Eight pla-nets de-tec-ted in this ga-lax-y. They are void of life but two are rich in min-er-als and one with a-bun-dant me-tal al-loys. Re-pairs can be made here with-out in-tru-sion." A Dalek reported.

"Tra-cing the or-ig-on-al sig-nal!" Another Dalek reported.

"Have you e-stab-lished its or-i-gion?" The commanding Dalek asked.

The coorinates then popped up on the screen. Then it showed the Watchtower orbiting the Earth. The Daleks had 11 months, 22 days, 7 hours, and 24 minutes before the Doctor arrived in this dimension. That'd be plenty of time.

**** Eleven Months Ago ****Somwhere Else****

Lex Luthor was surprised to say the least, when he got word that a robot was caught in his main laboratory. His labs were supposed to keep even Superman out! Once he found out that his security was squashed like ants he became enraged. He brought up live security feed and saw a single robot gliding slowly around the lab. It then went over to a computer and plugged itself in and brought up communications. He sat back in his chair as the robot's face appeared on the screen before him.

"You are Lex Lu-thor." The creature stated in a metallic, almost raspy voice.

"And who might you be?" Lex asked. He tried to contain his anger so he could get information. Whoever sent this thing would pay for the annihilate of his security detail.

"We are the Da-leks!" It said. We? Okay, so more than one, great.

"Why are you in my lab?" He demanded.

"Si-lence! We re-qui-re your tech-no-lo-gy. We must pre-pare for The On-com-ing Storm!" The Dalek said.

"What's the oncoming storm?" Lex asked.

"Si-lence! You will help us or you will be ex-ter-min-a-ted!" The Dalek replied.

"Well I hope you don't plan on getting out of there" As Lex said that, the whole building went into lockdown. Metal slid down all of the doors and windows in the building. Power was cut, roof access disabled, and protocols for closing off the ventilation system went into effect. For Luthor's office only, an oxygen filter, carbon monoxide detector, and radiation detector activated. There was also some kryptonite incased in the walls, should the Man of Steel ever try to get in. It was better to be safe than sorry. Still plugged in to the computer, the Dalek easily hacked in and overrode the lockdown, and everything was back to normal in seconds. The sunlight that once again streamed into his office seemed to taunt him.

_But that's impossible! _Lex thought. He did a quick search and found that the Dalek had complete and total control of his systems. And until now, he never noticed. No alarm was triggered, no virus detected, and this Dalek reversed his lockdown meant to even deter Batman! How did it hack his system undetected?!

"How are you doing this?" He shouted. Then it hit him. Nothing on Earth could've done this so easily, so this Dalek must be from another planet. It's not like invasions haven't happened before. But if it's from another planet, it would've come from space in a very detectable spaceship and…shouldn't the Justice League be tracking the Dalek? Or attacking? From what he could access, it appeared that said Dalek was completely blocking everything from the outside world.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _just maybe, I could find a way to use them to my advantage. But what is the oncoming storm? _He brushed it off for now. He didn't want to pry anymore, as it might exterminate him. His brow creased in worry, though he'd never admit that he was scared of them.

"Well, you contacted me. Surely you have a reason as to why." He said quite calmly.

"You will help us build it." The Dalek said.

"Build what, exactly?" He asked.

"The Gate-way! You will build it or you will be ex-ter-min-a-ted!" It threatened.

Luthor zoomed out and looked behind it, at what remained of his security. None of them could have been alive. Broken machines, glass, doors, and papers were scattered around. He saw one body smoking behind a shattered glass door. He security was squashed like ants. The various experiments were unharmed despite the bloody scene before them, so this thing really did need him, or at least his tech.

"Alright." He said, deciding to go along with it for now. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

****Eleven Months Ago****Batcave****

Batman was investigating a problem with his spyware. This one in particular was supposed to monitor, what it could, of Lex's activities. Now it wasn't detecting anything. It seemed that Lex was complexly off the grid. He scowled. How could an entire company's network just vanish? That's what he wanted to find out. He continued typing and trying to figure out what Lex was up to. Then Alfred came up to his side.

"Master Wayne, the Justice League requires your services."

"Tell them I'll be a minute." Batman said.

"Would that be an actual minute, or a _Batminute_, Sir?" Alfred asked. Batman didn't respond. "A Batminute then. I'll tell them you'll be a while." He left to go inform the League.

Batman continued working as if Alfred was never there, and ignored the fact that he just said Batminute. When Batman thought he was getting somewhere, strange symbols and coding unlike anything he'd ever seen popped up and completely shut him down. Batman knew that this wouldn't end well if he didn't get his computer up and running soon. Secret identities could be at risk, along with any and everything from the Watchtower's or the Batcave's data bases.

He typed as fast as he could and used every trick he knew to get it up and running. Just when he thought they had him, his computer went back to normal, as if nothing ever happened. The glow of the giant screen illuminated the cave and created some rather scary shadows. The rest of the cave was shrouded in darkness, despite it only being 4:00 p.m. His attention fixed on the computer, he continually scanned his systems for any trace of what just happened, hoping to find _something_ that could explain all of this, but there was nothing. He checked the Watchtower's databases, his company's databases, even a few (though not legally) government databases, and any other system he could get in to, but there was no trace of anything close to what he just saw. The only clue he had was Lex, but he was still unable to access anything from him, as he was seemingly nonexistent, as far as his computer was concerned. All he had to go on was his memory of the symbols and the connection to Luthor, but that didn't give him much to go on. He deduced they were most likely alien in origin. He'd have to check into that later. For now, he wasn't going to leave that screen until he got something from Luthor.

Alfred returned a long while later with more news from the Justice League. Apparently they were already stretched thin and needed him _now_. Once some of the other Leaguers were freed up, he could then get back to 'whatever stupid Batbusiness he had,' as Flash put it. Apparently Flash had been on his mission so long he was _literally_ in a rut that gave the bad guys a nice advantage, prolonging their defeat. It was starting to wear down the speedster. Batman left a few minutes later.

As fate would have it, Luthor's systems went back to normal not long after Batman left. They once again left absolutely no trace (unless you knew Gallifreyan.) Anything that could connect Lex to these strange technological occurrences was also wiped away. Upon returning and finding this, Batman spent a long while searching every and any database he could several times over only to turn up empty-handed. Even when he could finally access Luthor's systems, he couldn't find anything. This earned the computer a nice fist sized hole as Batman took out his frustration on the poor computer. He considered telling Superman or the League, but with nothing but his memory to go on, he knew there wasn't much anyone could do. He then thought that this could have been an attack on Luthor, and thinking of all possibilities, it wasn't _that_ farfetched. Perhaps if he couldn't find anything on the computer, maybe he could just talk to the man himself.

****Eleven Months Ago**** 6 Minutes After Lex First Talked to the Dalek****

"Are you out of you robot mind? How am I supposed to help you when you hardly give me anything to work with?" Lex Luthor shouted in frustration. "If you want be to build your Gateway, I'll need more to work with than this!" He shouted as he pointed to the blueprints before him. It was hard enough to decipher the weird symbols on it, as he was sure they were some form of instructions, but this was still far more advanced than anything on Earth! And it was merely the arch that would incase the portal they needed, but how he was going to build the rest of it AND make it compatible with Earth's technology was even beyond him. He _needed_ help!

"Our re-serch has shown that you are one of the most cap-a-ble hu-mans. You should be a-ble to fig-ure it out!" The Dalek shouted.

"Well, maybe I could use the help of the other 'capable' people!" Lex argued. "You've scanned my databases, right? Then you should be able to find some to help me!"

"We have not just scanned your com-pu-ter sys-tems. We have scanned all of them! You will do this or you will be EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!" The Dalek threatened. Luthor decided it was best to stop yelling at it and tried a different approach, but not before he got some answers.

"Don't worry, I will. And if you said you have read every database than you would have hacked the Justice League, right?"

"Correct." The Dalek responded nonchalantly.

"And the Batcave's computers?"

"Correct." The Dalek replied again.

"Then perhaps you could tell me the Leaguers' secret identities, weaknesses, etc.?" He half asked half hoped.

"That in-for-ma-tion is ir-rel-ev-ant. You will on-ly be told what you need to know." The Dalek stated. Luthor cursed under his breath for even trying. "You must fo-cus on-ly on the Gate-way."

"Yes, well, as I was saying about needing some help, I'm sure you're more than capable of getting me the people I require." He said. He scanned the blueprints once again. If only he knew what those symbols meant!

"You may have six." The Dalek said.

"Six? Why six?" Lex asked.

"Name them!" The Dalek Commanded.

Well, at least it was cooperative.

****Eleven Months Ago****That Night 1:02 a.m.****

Batman was on a rooftop across from LexCorp, moonlight shinning down. Most of the people had left by this late hour, but Batman had made sure Lex was still there. And he would get answers.

He shot his grappling hook and easily made his way onto the roof. Able to access its database once again, he easily messed with the security cameras and made his way through the shadows. He eluted a security guard and slipped into Lex's office. Lex appeared to be on a break, with coffee in one hand as the other one rubbed his temple in frustration. He was mumbling something that the Dark Knight couldn't catch. Batman didn't waste time making his presence known.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked calmly, albeit startled.

"You should know why." He said blatantly from the shadows, the moonlight illuminated his outline. It was a full moon tonight and it shined brightly through the large windows directly behind him. "I noticed a certain problem with LexCorp's systems' today." He needn't say more.

"Of course you know." Lex mumbled, now annoyed. He set his coffee down on the desk and folded his hands under his chin. He looked at the Dark Knight directly.

"What exactly was it? I assume its alien." Batman said.

"Yes, and I have _no idea_ what it was." Lex closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel a migraine coming on and he really didn't want to be interrogated right now. Not after the day he was having. Lex still hadn't figured out how the Dalek got control of his system so easily. That lockdown was supposed to be deadlocked!

"Who did this? Alien or not, you must have some idea where it came from and what it is. You're too smart to not."

Lex was silent. He just wanted to get some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask?

"Of course I have an idea at what it could be, several actually, I'm sure you do too. But you know what Batman? You're not going to get anything from me. Why don't you just fly back to you cave and leave me alone!" He snapped at Batman. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible.

"Something's got you on edge, Lex. You're usually more collected than this." Batman noticed, even in the dark room, that Lex seemed more fatigued. Suit messy, bags under his eyes, and he just looked downright _old_. Batman knew that feeling too well. Many a time he's worked seemingly endless hours under high stress, and the stress on Luthor's face couldn't be more evident. However, this was different. He knew more than he let on, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Batman everything, that much he knew. But it looked like Luthor was being crushed with that knowledge. He must have been threatened by someone or _something_ powerful, to make Luthor worry like this, and the raw emotion in his body language was screaming out at him. If he didn't know better, he'd say Luthor was afraid. Now _that _worried the Dark Knight.

Though he could have tried for more, he knew Luthor wasn't going to give it up anytime soon, or at least anything useful. He'd have to try again later. For now, he decided to research those strange symbols and anything else that could connect them. Though it was certainly worth the trip, to see Luthor like this meant that this was no little problem.

Luthor went to take another sip of coffee, and when he looked back up, the Dark Knight was gone. As if sensing Batman's leave, a few of those cryptic alien symbols appeared on his computer and were then replaced by a message. It read:

_JOKER AQUIRED_

_GORILLA GRODD AQUIRED_

_PARASITE AQUIRED_

_KILLER FROST AQUIRED_

_CHEETA AQUIRED_

_POISON IVY AQUIRED _

_ARRIVAL IMMENENT _

Then as quickly as it came, the message was gone. And Lex was left worrying about how real a threat these Daleks could be.

**A/N: Yes, that's right. The ****Daleks**** founded this Injustice League! Muahahahahahahaha! Anyways, the Daleks would do anything to keep my protagonists busy, so I thought, why not? Found the Injustice League, or at least a version of it! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so before you read, I'm having a little contest thingy. So I haven't started the next chapter yet and I'm not sure who to use (writer's block), so pick your top three charecters (that I've written about so far) and the top three requested charecters will take up the majority of the next chapter! Also, even though I haven't **_**technically**_** written about them yet, you can request Gorilla Grodd, the Joker, Parasite, Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Poison Ivy. To request the charecters, simply leave your request in a review. ****Lastly, since this is a contest thing, it will take me longer to write so don't expect the next chapter soon.**** DX On the upside, it should be a long one! The wait will be worth it, I promise!**

The Doctor and the three heroes stepped off the jet and made their way to the police station. They were quickly shown to the evidence locker and The Doctor put on his glasses and got to work, examining each of the debris carefully. He sat at a table with the bits and pieces, most of which the size of quarters. A lamp was turned on at the desk and he held a bit up to it. He scanned a few pieces with his sonic every now and then and even licked a piece. The three heroes, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman waited patiently around him.

"It's the same materials that the Daleks would've used, but…" The Doctor was lost in thought.

"But what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's not complete." He replied after a moment.

"Well we told you, there wasn't much of it left." Superman said.

Batman scowled. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. The Doctor's change in attitude reminded him of a certain late night chat with Lex, the same deep rooted worry was on the Doctors face. Batman's instinct went on high alert. His change in attitude went unnoticed and he quickly looked for any signs of danger. The only other one in here was the police officer that escorted them in, and he was standing by the door across the room. Batman sunk into the closest dark corner he could find, out of the security camera's view. He put his hand on his utility belt and waited.

"No, I know that. It's something else." The Doctor continued. He and the two heroes didn't notice Batman's absence. "This was the portal that pulled me and the Daleks through, but the Daleks had a machine on their ship that opened a portal on our side. It wasn't fully operational and shouldn't have brought us here. If they went back eleven months then they could've built the portal so that we would come here."

"Okay, so that's how you got here, but why are you so worried?" Superman asked.

"The stress on their machine when they came here would've rendered it useless. The Daleks were advanced enough to build a fully functioning one in a mere eleven months. Instead, they got your Injustice Leaguers to build it while they were off doing something else. That's why it collapsed, that's why so many pieces are missing, even from the scraps. They wanted it to bring us here and nothing more. But how were they planning on getting back?" The Doctor was starting to put the pieces together, and he didn't like what he was finding.

"They could've just built another one." Wonder Woman suggested.

"Yes, but they would've brought this universe to its knees by now if they had that kind of power. So they don't plan on leaving for a while, and they didn't bother building another…" The Doctor trailed off for a moment. The others waited in silence. "I'm their arch nemesis, they surely wouldn't want me running around, but I'm still here. And they really didn't need the Injustice League, they're probably just pawns…" The heroes waited for more, and Batman sunk deeper into the dark. He didn't like where the Doctor was heading.

"…The Daleks knew." The Doctor's expression turned grave. "They knew I'd come to you for help. You're the good guys! They knew you'd investigate the portal. They probably used the Injustice League to make sure the derbies ended up where they wanted it to because they knew I'd come investigate once I saw the footage that _just so happened_ to survive the fight you were in…"

"Doctor, what are you saying?" Superman asked worriedly.

"IT'S A TRAP!" The Doctor and Batman shouted at the same time.

Just then a Batarang whizzed by nearly missing the three by the table. While Batman admittedly didn't reach the conclusion as soon as the Doctor, the police officer by the door had turned in their direction and a long eyestalk came out of his forehead. The others turned to see the Batarang lodged dead center in the eyestalk. The officer was on the ground.

"What is that?" Wonder Woman asked as her and Superman prepared to fight.

Just then, what appeared to be every officer in the precinct entered the room. Each and every one had the same strange eyestalk protruding out of their foreheads. Even though Batman made the first blow, the Leaguers held back, unsure if they should attack these people.

"What happened to them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's the Daleks. Remember when I said the Injustice League was doing their dirty work? Well, it looks like they were setting a trap for me instead of creating a working portal." The Doctor answered. He knew that wasn't all they were working on, but that wasn't a concern right now. Not when they're completely outnumbered.

"What about the innocent people? We can't hurt them." Superman said.

"They aren't people anymore. Once you're fitted with an eyestalk, you're their permanent slave." The Doctor said sadly.

"Can we save them?" Batman asked.

"No. Not even the Daleks could reverse this. They either remain puppets or die. Though their bodies and memories are alive, the people are long gone." He said.

"So we must fight them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, it's the only option. The eyestalk is their weak point." The Doctor said. Just as they were about to attack, the once police chief stepped forward.

"Oh Doctor, you don't think you can win, do you?" He asked mockingly. The heroes hesitated.

"Remember they aren't human anymore. They have their memories but that doesn't affect the Daleks' control over them." The Doctor said.

"Oh, and what memories this human had!" He continued. "Did you know I had three affairs over the course of just a month? My poor wife was so clueless." The man mocked. "Oh, and did you know I remembered this little operation?" He pointed to his eyestalk. "Quit painful. I wouldn't stop screaming." He held up his palm and the others followed suit. There were about twenty people in all, and that meant twenty laser guns were pointed at them. "Goodbye." He said as they all fired at once.

The Doctor ducked behind a cabinet while Superman and Wonder Women took most of the hits. Batman was able to get out of the way in time as he was still in the shadows. His cape had a rather large hole in it, but he suffered no real damage. That was a different story for the other two. Though it wasn't kryptonite, the lasers that hit him stung badly and if it wasn't for his Kryptonian physique, the first blast would've been a kill shot. While wonder Woman wasn't harmed, her bulletproof gauntlets were in serious trouble. They could repel bullets, but not Dalek lasers. Each blast left a dent and if they continued to get hit the metal would either melt or blast away and expose skin. Like Superman, she would only be able to handle a few blasts before she died. Batman was fully human however, and just like with the Doctor, a single shot would kill him instantly, but he wouldn't regenerate. The Doctor knew they didn't stand a chance at beating them, at least not when they were as exposed and unprepared as they were.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted.

Though they hesitated, Superman and Dianna broke through a wall and got out, followed by the Doctor and Batman. Including the one Batman got earlier, they couldn't have brought down more than five. Though they tried to follow the heroes, the eyestalk clad humans were unable to catch up and decided it best to disappear. Until they were needed again, they would remain in hiding. The heroes quickly made it to the jet and wasted no time getting out of there.

"Hera, how could they do that?" Wonder Woman said, gawking at her damaged gauntlets. They were flying over the edge of the city and Batman contacted the Watchtower to let them know they were heading back.

"Well I believe that while the Daleks were here, they studied this Earth and made adjustment to their weapons so that they'd be more effective." The Doctor said as he examined Wonder Woman's gauntlets. She held them up for the Doctor so he could assess the damage. He turned the left gauntlet over and held his sonic up to a particularly bad burn. Luckily they held up and her wrist, along with the rest of her body, remained unscathed.

"Could they've gotten help from the Injustice League when they modified their weapons?" Superman asked.

"Probably. If the Injustice Leaguers are you arch enemies, and have been fighting you for a while, I'm sure they could've told the Daleks what they needed to know." The Doctor said. He let go of Dianna's hands and examined the readings on his sonic. He took off his glasses and turned back to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Those wouldn't happen to be bulletproof, would they?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." She said.

"Well the Daleks know a thing or two about bulletproof material. I'm sure it didn't take them long to adjust their lasers." The Doctor said.

"Do you think the Daleks could've given the Injustice League other weapons?" Batman asked, ending his call to the Watchtower.

"Probably not. They're just using them so they can focus on their plans. And if they turned an entire precinct, they could have done it to an enormous amount of people." The Doctor said.

"And exactly how many could they do that to?" Batman asked.

"Well, technically the whole planet, but they probably just did it to another dozen or so." The Doctor guessed. "And what are you going to do about the precinct? Surely you have someone to replace them, and come up with an explanation for their families."

Superman and Wonder Woman both went wide eyed. Neither had thought about that yet, and without the police the criminals would have a field day.

"I'll contact Commissioner Gordon and have him handle it. Should he need help, we'll dispatch Leaguers as needed. As for a cover story, we'll say an unknown criminal laced the precinct with a hallucinogenic gas." Batman said. He turned to Superman. "Make sure that's the story the press covers." Superman nodded in understanding. Looks like Clark Kent just got a new story to cover. Just then, Green Lantern contacted the jet.

"I just got some new information on Planet 72." He said. "Apparently a Lantern was sent their not long ago, and after arriving in that system, all contact was lost. That was 23 hours ago."

Since that was all he knew, he ended the transmission there. It was silent for a moment as everyone absorbed the news. Wonder Woman turned towards the Doctor. He answered her question before she could ask it.

"He's alive." The heroes should've been relieved, but the look on his face and the tone of his voice showed that the situation was worse. They thought back to the trap they just escaped from and how the Doctor said that they weren't people anymore, but puppets. The Doctor then confirmed their guess.

"They've turned him. If he's super powered like you, then they'll use them like the Injustice Leaguers and those police officers." The Doctor said. "What are a Green Lantern's, exactly?"

"Technically, the Green Lanterns don't have superpowers. The green ring they wear is what gives them their abilities." Superman said.

"Well I guess that explains how one human got their powers." The Doctor stated. Ever since coming here, he wanted to know how everyone got their powers, but up 'till now, he'd been too busy to ask. The heroes couldn't help but notice the Doctor's choice of words, how he said 'human'.

"Are you an alien?" Superman asked. Superman looked human just like the Doctor, though Superman was more muscular, and wondered if his dimension had Kryptonians, and a Krypton.

"Well that's a bit rude, just to blurt out a question like that!" The Doctor said, though he did smile when Wonder Woman laughed. Superman blushed lightly, as he imagined his parents saying something similar.

"Well, you know that Manhunter is a Martian, and I'm an alien too. A Kryptonian." He said.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said. He was always excited when he met a new species. "And I'm the Doctor, Time Lord, alien." He held out his hand for Superman to shake, as if he was meeting him for the first time. He shook it politely.

"A Time Lord?" Superman questioned. Certainly not a species he's aware of.

"If you want the modest version, you could technically say Gallifreyan, from Gallifrey. Time Lord is more of a rank anyways. Mine weren't a humble people."

"Interesting." Batman said. He made a mental note to ask about his people later, it might come in handy.

As the four made their way back to the Watchtower, the Daleks became aware of their trap's failure. But while the trap failed, the Daleks could now confirm the Doctor had arrived. From the one ship on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Daleks sent a message to the ones orbiting Planet 72: _The Predator is here. The Doctor has arrived. _Simultaneously, it reached the ships bouncing from one to another, to another, to another, until all 250 ships had the message.

The Injustice League, specifically Lex, also got the message as he was connected to the communication system the Daleks used. He reread the message in frustration. In the eleven months they've been allied he still hasn't figured out what the oncoming storm was, and this is the first time they've mentioned the Predator! It was obvious those things didn't trust him or the Injustice League, which they shouldn't, but for supposed allies helping them with their plan, you'd think they'd explain the plan! He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This is almost a bad as building the portal! Luckily for him, the Injustice League have been working on a little side project, should the Daleks betray them, or if they get fed up with tin cans who never seem to leave space. The Daleks belief in their superiority is their greatest weakness, and one they were willing to exploit. It didn't take the villains long to put together prototype weapons that could blast away the smug robots. Should they prove ineffective when used, they could be easily adjusted before the Daleks had a chance to fire back.

The Daleks could've easily found out about the little side project, but thinking humans stupid, they've never bothered to check on the villains to make sure they weren't up to anything. Their weapons now in the testing stage of development, they could easily take out a dozen at a time, assuming they could cram that many on their tiny ship. Luthor contacted Grodd to check the progress.

"How are they doing?" He asked. Grodd's face popped up on the screen.

"So far so good. Killer Frost and Cheetah are testing them now." Grodd said. An explosion was heard in the background. Someone started yelling as the Joker started laughing. You could faintly hear one of them yelling about how the Joker was aiming for them instead of the targets. The Joker's laughter was louder now.

"Well it sounds like you've got your hands full, so I think I'll be going now." Luthor smirked.

"You should be down here helping!" Grodd shouted. More explosions were heard as the Joker continued to laugh, followed by more yelling.

"Sorry, but I have a company to run. Besides, the Daleks might get suspicious if I wasn't on standby should they try to get in touch. Ta ta." Luthor faked waved as he ended the little chat.

Just before Grodd's face disappeared from the screen, Grodd turned his head and growled as another explosion went off too close to him. Lex laughed at the thought of the Joker running around with the weapon and shooting up anyone close by. Joker was a good ally when you didn't have to put up with his destructive shenanigans 24/7. Speaking of the Joker, he turned to the TV and unmuted it as it started to show an office building that had recently been chocked with Joker gas. It was small, so the police handled it without the aid of the Justice League. He may have been a pain to be around, but he was good at drawing attention away from the Daleks' trap at a certain police station. The League probably kept news of the station on the down low too, as this was the first time confronting the Daleks, if they were at the station.

_Doesn't matter._ He thought. _We were able to use their own trap as a diversion to sneak away and test our weapons._

He turned off the TV and got back to work, not caring about their stupid little trap. He should've investigated the trap the Daleks set. He should've wondered who that man was with the Leaguers. He should've realized that man had a connection to the Daleks. That man. The Doctor. The Predator. The Oncoming Storm.

**A/N: Help me overcome my writer's block by requesting your fav. three charecters, in a review, for the next chapter! Once again, don't expect the next chapter to come soon. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! This chapter's finally up! I promise to never make you wait that long again! :3 I'd like to thank Sir Winter for his suggestion for the three charecters for this story. I said this would be my longest chapter yet, and I delivered! Time to sit back and relax with a bag of popcorn, because unless you read as fast as The Flash, this chapter will take a while. Enjoy! **

An emergency meeting was called as soon as the four returned. Batman went over every detail of the trap while the Doctor looked at each of the superheroes with a childlike curiosity. The table was full, so the Doctor had to stand. It took all his willpower to stand still and not pace back and forth. He wanted to ask the heroes so many questions, _but now's not the time for that._ He thought. He wondered if the Martian could sense this, as he kept glancing back at him.

"Doctor, can you tell us how to defend ourselves against them?" Superman asked after Batman finished, and the Doctor came back to reality. All eyes were on him.

"Yes, well, I first need to know about your offensive and defensive abilities. I've already figured out how to alter Wonder Woman's gauntlets to absorb and deflect Dalek weaponry, as I've scanned their elemental structure already. Equipping everyone else will take time, but luckily you're dealing with a time traveler. I'll be done before you can blink!" The Doctor said happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say time traveler?" Flash said. Woken up from his daydream he unknowingly fell into, 'Bat lectures' had the ability to do that, as his attention span was shorter than that of the other Leaguers.

The others raised an eyebrow, and Bruce just glared. Underneath his emotionless void of a face, he was wondering if that would explain the unusual energy reading the… TARDIS, gave off. Power of a sun… The Doctor continued.

"Yep! Been traveling my universe for over 900 years or so…" The Doctor trailed off as he tried to remember the exact number, but was interrupted mid thought.

"900 years?" Superman asked. He didn't really believe it, but you never know…

"Well, about. First took the TARDIS joyriding when I was a youth, in my 200's."

"Really…" Batman stated. It wasn't a question, as he certainly had old eyes…

"Yes, really! You can trust me on this! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor was smiling that childish smile again. A few Leaguers, ahem, _Batman_, still doubted it. Batman did find it as a possibility that he really was a time traveler, but you could never be too careful. A little (a LOT of) paranoia was never a bad thing, in the Bat's experience.

"Anyways, we should start with the basic defense systems for Earth and… what was this place called again?" The Doctor asked.

"The Watchtower." Superman said.

"Oh good, I was worried it was called Satellite 5. 'Course this would be a much better version of the Satellite 5…" The Doctor said as memories rose to the surface…Rose…

"What's Satellite 5?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A satellite from the future, during a time of a great human empire, at the peak of humanity's space exploration. There were human colonies on every inhabitable planet you could find! Then you lot met some aliens and multiplied like rabbits, creating hundreds of new species, including some lovely tree people." The Doctor got a little sad. "Or at least, it was supposed to be." He muttered, unaware of Superman's super hearing.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?" He asked.

"…Well, to put it simply, _I_ happened, there was 100 years of darkness, and then the Daleks and Bad Wolf made an appearance." The Doctor said simply. "Okay we're off topic again. Who wants to help me with Earth's and the Watchtower's defense systems?" He clapped his hands together for dramatic affect.

Batman and Superman followed the Doctor while the others went about their business. The first thing they had to do was create a Dalek proof force field for the Watchtower. It is the Earth's first line of defense when it comes to alien attacks. Back at a computer, the Doctor typing away, took a quick look at the basic defense systems. That's when he learned the extent of the Daleks research on this dimension.

"Oh dear." The Doctor said, though in his head he was swearing in Gallifreyan. The Daleks tended to make him do that.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Well, it appears you've been hacked by the Daleks." He said.

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the screen. The screen reacted immediately and the Doctor started typing as he tried to get rid of it. Gallifreyan and Dalek symbols flashed on the screen at speeds that would make even Flash dizzy. The Doctor even looked like he was typing as fast as Flash.

"Doctor what is that?" Superman asked worriedly.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked. Looks like those symbols and the Doctor are connected.

"I'm getting rid of the Daleks' hold on your systems and creating new anti-Dalek defenses for your computers. And those circles you see on the screen are Gallifreyan." He said as he lifted his sonic once again. The lights and power throughout the Watchtower suddenly went out, but rebooted immediately.

"There we go! Sorry about the little blackout, but it was a side effect of your systems readjusting." The Doctor said as he put his sonic away.

"You said those symbols were Gallifreyan, right?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, quite right. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked.

"I've seen those before, at least now I know someone who can translate what I remember of them." Batman said. He went over to the computer and accessed a file from the Batcave. A few encryptions later, and the drawings of what he remembered were pulled up.

"Why didn't you tell the League about this?" Superman asked. Sure, Batman tended to do this, but he felt it necessary to ask anyways.

"I didn't know what they were, and I couldn't translate them, so I couldn't tell the League anything useful. I figured they were alien, and it looks like I was right about that." Batman said.

The Doctor was looking at the file, trying to decipher what Batman saw. What he wrote wasn't exactly a fluent translation, to make it worse it was coming only from what he remembered. This could take a while… or at least longer than he would've liked. The Doctor frowned, his brows furrowed as he pulled out his glasses. He squinted, but that didn't help. He unconsciously tuned out the conversation the two heroes were having so he could focus on the poorly drawn circles.

"Well if was alien, you could've asked Manhunter or Lantern to check it out, maybe send it out to Oa and see if the other Lanterns recognized it."

"But I the time I could only _assume_ it was alien in origin. Even though it's been proven to be alien, the aliens are from another _dimension_. I'm having Lantern check for a planet called Gallifrey, but chances are that it doesn't exist in this dimension, and if it doesn't exist here then there's no feasible way we could translate them until the Doctor arrived." Batman said, a little annoyed. He knew Clark was just trying to have a conversation while the Doctor worked, but it still peeved Batman to no end.

"I guess you have a point. What do they say, Doctor?" Superman said as he turned his attention back to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't hear him as he continued to study the symbols he knew so well. "Doctor?" Superman tried to get his attention.

"Doctor!" Batman said rather loudly. The Doctor came back to reality.

"Right! Sorry, got sidetracked. What were you saying?" The Doctor said in between glances at the screen. He wasn't really paying attention.

"He was asking if you knew what it said." Batman said as he pointed to the screen.

"Well, I've got an idea, several actually, but a lot of its missing and without the details, it's practically worthless." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Unless…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Did you happen to see this on a separate computer?" He took his glasses off and put them in the same pocket as his sonic. Batman noticed that it slipped right in, as if it was empty, when he knew for a fact that the sonic screw driver should've at least taken up half of his pocket space. Yet another thing Batman needed to ask about, but not now.

"Why do you ask?" He asked the Doctor.

Superman rolled his eyes, he knew that tone. _Great_, he thought, _Batman's trying to turn this into an interrogation_. He glanced at Batman, who pretended not to notice his eye rolling. Batman's eye twitched in annoyance, the only clue Superman had that proved that Batman did notice. Superman turned his attention back to the Doctor. He couldn't tell if the Doctor noticed, as his face was unreadable. Batman couldn't read it either, which was yet another reason (excuse) to not trust him.

"Well, if you saw these before today, I would've picked up on it while I was fixing the Watchtower's computers. I should've at least gotten _something_, but all I got was a couple false trails that would take too long to comb through. So, which computer was it on? I assume one on Earth."

"It was from the one in the Batcave. Before I consider taking you there, you need to tell us what you were able to recover." Batman said. Superman was glad he at least said 'us', not 'me'.

"Well, most of them are numbers. The words I was able to get were ones like 'scanning' or 'loading' or 'download in progress'. You can get what they were trying to do, but none of those words help categorize the numbers, which could vary from their location at the time to the number of computers they were scanning. They knew I'd come eventually so they covered their tracks pretty well, I should probably run it through the TARDIS's memory banks. She could sort it while we go over defenses." Batman was just glad that he wouldn't have to show the Doctor the Batcave. Paranoia aside, he had a feeling the Doctor would go all 'kid in a candy store' if he saw the Batcave. That was a migraine waiting to happen.

"Doctor, why don't you go grab what you need from your TARDIS and meet up with the others when you've got what you needed done?" Superman suggested. "I'll be heading back down to Earth to alert the U.N. about the Daleks." Plus, Clark Kent could help quell any panic the world might have whenever someone leaks information about the Daleks to the public.

"I'll be going too. There's something I need to take care of." Batman said as he started to walk away, the others following. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Superman who just shrugged in response.

After stopping by the TARDIS and coming up empty handed, they met up with the other Leaguers before Batman and Superman went their separate ways. Superman said he'd be back soon while Batman said he'd be a while. Once they were gone, the Doctor got to work.

"Wonder Woman! Could you hold up your wrists please? I changed the setting on my sonic, so I should be able to change the density of the metal so they'll hold up next time the Daleks attack." The Doctor said as she complied. He held up his sonic for good ten seconds. "There we are!"

"So they Daleks will attack again?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, well, their trap didn't get rid of me, so their next target will be Earth and all the members of the Justice League." He said as he moved over to Green Lantern. "May I scan you ring?"

"Sure. But won't the Daleks attack you too? You seem to have a history with them." The Doctor began scanning.

"Oh, they wouldn't dare touch me. They know I'm far more dangerous working with you. Destroying you would give them the confidence to come after me." The Doctor said. "Good news, as long as you use the ring to block their attacks, you should be fine. Don't forget that one blast can kill a human."

"The way you talk about the Daleks makes it seem like they're afraid of you." Hawkgirl said.

"Well, they are. They'd never admit it though. They're supposed to be void of all emotions, but I think that I'm an exception." The Doctor said as he scanned Hawkgirl's mace.

"Why would they be afraid of you? No offense." Flash asked.

"None taken, but there's the fact that I've defeated them several times, and ended the war. Besides, you've heard of 'looks can be deceiving', right?" The Doctor shook away the memories of the Time War. "Your mace should be able to block the Daleks' lasers, but don't let one hit you." Flash wanted to ask about the war, but Manhunter shook his head no. The Doctor turned to Manhunter. "I'm not sure how the Daleks' weapons would affect you, but the Daleks could've learned of Martian physiology, so it'd be best to avoid their weapons at all costs. Same goes for you, Flash. Now, I've set up a force field that should protect the Watchtower, and you'll be able to shrink it down to a portable size for combat."

"You think you'll be able to take it from here J'onn?" Lantern asked.

"Yes, I'll start work on the force fields while you go back to Oa." Manhunter said.

"Okay, I'll contact you guys as soon as I can." Lantern said before he left.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, if you don't need anything else right now, I was going to hop over to Planet 72." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure you'll have enough time to go there and back?" She asked.

"Time machine. I'll be back before you know it!" With that, he went back to the TARDIS and put in the new coordinates. He began messing with the controls. "Don't worry Old Girl, we won't go back or forwards in time unless it's absolutely necessary!" The TARDIS made a doubtful buzzing sound. "No, I mean it! I don't want you to get damaged further, I know how hard dimensional travel is for you. Allons-y!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS left with that wonderful wheezing and groaning sound. Batman and the Leaguers watched him leave from the security cameras in the Watchtower.

"That's one weird alien." Flash said aloud.

Batman shut off the screen in the Batmobile. This 'Doctor' may want to help them with the Daleks, but he could see the darkness in those old eyes. There was something darker than Batman himself in those eyes, and Batman didn't like it one bit. He still didn't trust him completely, not yet. He activated the trap door and parked the Batmobile. Alfred was waiting.

"Hello Master Bruce. You're just on time to see the news. Superman is meeting with the United Nations as we speak." Alfred said as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"…Even though we've yet to figure out why the meeting has been called, it is clear that there is some sort of emergency…" A news anchor said. Batman began typing on his computer.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Checking something." He said. He was looking into the backgrounds of the people at the police station that attacked him, Superman, and the Doctor. He was trying to find any abnormal behavior in the past eleven months to see if he could figure out when those people were taken. That's when he found something interesting. At the time the abductions of the police officers started, he noticed some of the villains' habits changed. Lex started to get out of the public eye even more, Cheetah seemed to target places that she didn't bother with before, Grodd and Killer Frost escaped from their prison cells, and the Joker was, well, the Joker. But his attacks seemed more …planned, more complex. And this was when the officers were being abducted, before the Injustice League was brought to the attention of the League. Batman went over the facts one more time, making sure he got every detail. If they were doing this before the Injustice League formed, then why were they doing it?

_They must be working with the Daleks_. He thought. _The Daleks must be using them, surely Lex and the others would be smart enough to figure that out. I have a feeling that they're going to be working on a way to get rid of the Daleks too. If I pay them a visit and find out what they're doing, then it will make defeating the Daleks much easier._

Now he just had to figure out where they were hiding.

The TARDIS reached Planet 72.

"Okay, Dalek ship orbiting it, a few hundred Daleks below, couple thousand spread throughout this galaxy, and now some ships are heading right for me." He ran to one of the screens. "Establishing communications, and… Hello! You must be the Dalek in charge! How've you been? Rumor has it you got a Green Lantern working for you now."

"Si-lence! You will not speak!" It commanded.

"Oh, I beg to differ! You see, I'm the Doctor! And I'm going to talk if I want to!" Just then, the TARDIS shook as a green light enveloped it. "Oh, I guess that's your Lantern! Nice to meet you!"

"The Green Lan-tern can not hear you! Only I can hear you and you will talk on-ly to me!" It proclaimed.

"Very well. You have my attention. So what did you want to say to the Oncoming Storm, the Predator, and I believe I was also called the Destroyer of Worlds?" The Doctor smiled when the Dalek hesitated to speak right away.

"You will not in-ter-fere with the Just-ice League or o-ur plans for the Earth! If you do then you will be ex-ter-min-a-

ted!"

"Yeah, yeah exterminated. Have you noticed how you've yet to do that? Well I have, and this will be your final warning: Leave Earth and the Justice League alone. Leave this galaxy and go back to our dimension, or I will be forced to destroy you, and I don't want to do that, but I will, if I have to." The Doctor got more serious as he said this.

"You will not win this time, Doc-tor! The plan-et be-low will be-come New Ska-ro and the Da-leks will thrive! Once we have this dim-en-sion we will move on to yours and o-thers! With your peo-ple, the Time Lords, gone, no one will be a-ble to stop us, and we will have The Next Great Time War!"

The Doctor's face became grim as anger filled him, but he kept most of it at bay.

"We'll see about that." He cut off communication and was able to reach the planet's surface. "Okay, better hurry before the Lantern and other security arrive."

A quick scan later and he was typing in new coordinates for the closest factory. He parked the TARDIS over the main computer. Before the Dalek working on the computer could attack, the TARDIS's internal gravity changed and the Dalek fell out the door. The Doctor held onto a railing until the gravity returned to normal. He patted the railing and muttered a quick thank you before running over to the computer and destroying it with his sonic. Sparks flied everywhere as the sonic overloaded it, then it caught fire.

"Oh no, not again!" The Doctor ran over to the console and went to the next factory, the flaming computer left behind. The process repeated for a bit until word got out about the gravity, and the next Dalek started flying instead of falling through the door. But the Doctor was prepared for that and opened the door that lead to the heart of the TARDIS. The gold light destroyed the Dalek creature inside and the outer armor stopped flying and fell out the door. The Doctor laughed and continued one of the two processes.

"There we go! All 50 completely useless! No new Daleks or ships will be coming out of there anytime soon! Onto the next planet, allons-y!" The process was once again repeated on every planet. Sometimes he destroyed a Dalek mining site, sometimes a factory, and even a few communication stations. By the time he was done, the Daleks were swarming like bees and the Doctor was loving every minute of it. The last place he went was on the edge of the galaxy, where the majority of the warships were. He was working on a plan to destroy them, when the Green Lantern caught up to him and catapulted the TARDIS towards them. All of the ships charged and aimed the weapons at the incoming TARDIS.

"Oh no no nononononononono! Hold on Old Girl, this is going to be a bit bumpy!" With the Doctor's quick thinking, he was able to manipulate the oncoming blast into a sort of charger, and used it to fling himself back to the Watchtower, though more violently this time.

"Alright Superman, what's the emergency?" A U.N. representative asked, the meeting now in session.

"I've come to warn you about a new threat to the Earth, the Daleks. Apparently, these are aliens from another dimension that want to take over the universe." A murmur goes through the crowd. "But you don't have to worry, we found a way to defend ourselves against them. The League is willing to help any country build up their defenses should the Daleks attack."

"What about weapons? Surely you don't expect us to just sit back and do nothing." Another representative said.

"We don't know what kind of weapons would be affective, but we've learned that aiming for the eyestalk should at least disable them." Superman answered.

"What do they look like?"

"That's the problem, we haven't seen what they look like, but we were able to get a description. They are robot like creatures with a living alien inside. They are a brass color, have eyestalks, and talk in a clearly robotic voice. I'm afraid that's all we were able to find out."

"And what about the public? Are we going to tell them?"

"If we go public with this what's to stop everyone from panicking?"

'"Don't you think the people have a right to know about this?"

"Their right or not, we can't defend ourselves and calm the people without stretching our resources! We don't even know when or where these Daleks plan on attacking!"

"How do you plan on defending the Earth if you don't even know what the Daleks look like?"

"LISTEN!" Superman yelled. The room went silent aside from a few whispers. "Look, I know this isn't an ideal situation, and we do plan on letting the people know, but only after we have some of the defenses set up to show them they're safe. As for our information on the Daleks, we've met an enemy of the Daleks and he's a temporary ally of the Justice League. While he does not have our complete trust, he made it clear that he wants these Daleks gone as much as we do. He's currently helping the League with defenses, but when he's done I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help any country that still needs assistance." Murmurs of agreement go through the crowd.

"And what about this ally? I think it would only be fare for him to show his face."

"I'm sure he'd be willing to come forward as soon as he can." Superman said.

"If he knows so much about them, how do we know he isn't working with them?"

"I can assure you that the League thought about that. Any sign of trouble and we'll of trouble and we'll lock him away until further notice. But for now, he has the League's trust." Superman assured them.

"If the Daleks are aliens from another dimension, does that mean he is too?"

"As far as we know, yes." Superman finished.

The meeting broke off from there, as calls were made and plans formed. All in all, it was pretty successful, considering politics were hardly mentioned. During this little break, Superman tried contacting Batman, who was busy, and the League, who were almost done with the Watchtower's new defenses. The Doctor was away right now, but should be back shortly.

"Let me know when he comes back. I don't think I'll be here much longer, but you never know what will happen when dealing with politicians. The last thing we need is for their personal agendas to interfere with the construction of the new defense systems." Superman sighed. Sometimes being the peace keeper wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Don't worry Superman, if anyone can keep the peace, it's y-" J'onn was cut off by a series of explosions coming from inside the Watchtower. Sirens went off and shouting was heard.

"J'onn! Are you okay?" Superman asked. Panic gripped his voice.

"It's the Doctor, he crashed his ship, the TARDIS, through several floors." He coughed out, smoke swirling around him.

"I'm on my way!" Superman ended the call and quickly apologized for his early leave. As he flew out of the building, camera crews tried to get a shot of him flying, but were disappointed when they could only pick up a blur of red and blue.

"It seems Superman has left in a hurry. Though the reason for this meeting remains unknown, it's clear that Superman is needed elsewhere. This reporter is going to find an answer as to why the meeting was called, and why Superman left in such a hurry." A news anchor said, as the camera stopped following the blur and focused back to the reporter.

"_Oh no no nononononononono! Hold on Old Girl, this is going to be a bit bumpy!" With the Doctor's quick thinking, he was able to manipulate the oncoming blast into a sort of charger, and used it to fling himself back to the Watchtower, though more violently this time._

The TARDIS barely dematerialized on time, thousands of Daleks weapons throwing the TARDIS into the Watchtower. Materializing inside, the TARDIS smashed through the metal floors and ceilings, metal groaned and creaked, collapsing and falling everywhere. Computers sparked and a few caught fire. Running around the TARDIS as best he could, he tried to stop before he destroyed the new defenses, but that was hard, considering he could hardly stand up long enough to pull a leaver or push a button. When he finally came to a very sudden, very jerky, stop, he wasted no time in finding out the damage. The TARDIS wasn't on fire this time, good start, but there was no way she could fly anytime soon. Aside from a spark here and there, there was no other real damage, though that could not be said for the Watchtower. There were several giant holes from when the TARDIS came through, several things were sparking or on fire, and there was so much smoke in some places, you couldn't see past you nose. Then a few Leaguers showed up, Canary and Wonder Woman, who then proceeded to try and pry open the TARDIS doors. As expected, they didn't get it to budge.

"Doctor!" One cried out. Now might be a good time to go outside. Running over to the doors, he pulled them open and startled the two. Here they were using all their strength to get it open, and he just opens it like it was merely nothing more than a wooden door!

"Hello, good to see you again! Sorry if I startled you, but I never was a good pilot, and the Daleks do tend to hold a grudge." He rubbed the back of his head as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Never better! Well, that's not exactly true…"

"And you ship?"

"Well, she won't be flying anytime soon… and she's upside down." The Doctor noticed as he turned around. The TARDIS was leaning against a badly dented beam, and was upside down. If it had been a real police box the light would've broken under the weight. But here, it was perfectly fine and perfectly balanced. "Landing upside down, that's a new one." He ran his hand through his hair as he turned back to the heroes.

"How could you go through that without any injury?"

"It just sort of happened like that." The Doctor said.

"You mentioned the Daleks holding a grudge, would that be from the war you mentioned earlier?"

"Well, yes and no. There was the war, but I've defeated them numerous times before, so there are many reasons for them to hate me." The Doctor said

"Doctor, can you tell us about what you saw there later? We really should start with repairs." All three glanced at the giant holes.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that. Had to make a quick getaway, and controlling it was harder than expected." He said.

"Doctor, there you are!" Superman said as he floated down the hole in the ceiling. "Is he alright?" He asked Canary and wonder Woman.

"Yes, quiet alright! Sorry about the crash, but the defenses weren't harmed!" He said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Okay, that's good. I'll stay here for a bit and fix up the place, and if you're sure you're okay, I wanted to ask you something." Superman said.

"Sure, what'd you need?" The Doctor asked.

"I met with the U.N. and they wanted to meet you, see who their ally against the Daleks is." Superman said.

"Oh that's fantastic! I love meeting humans! I'd be more than willing to meet with them!" The Doctor said excitedly, practically jumping with joy.

"That's good to hear. I was worried you wouldn't want to." Superman sighed with relief.

"Alright then. I'll have someone fly you there." Superman said.

"Fantastic, allons-y!" The Doctor's smile couldn't be bigger.

Batman parked the Batmobile in a quiet place near the warehouse. It was still daylight, but he couldn't wait for night's dark blanket. He needed to do this _now_. Every now and then a person would walk by the warehouse, unaware of Batman as he made his way over to the building. He easily came in through a window, and made note of the crates of various metals and alloys that were stored here before being shipped off to various recycling organizations. This has hardly a secure place to hide, so it wasn't the Injustice League's headquarters, but it certainly had enough resources to build weapons against the Daleks. He ran along the wall, looking for a secret entrance. Soon enough he found one, and hacked the hidden keypad on the wall. He went down an elevator that was a little too close to the surface for a hideout, and was glad when he found no one here. The places itself was small, and squeezed a lab and what appeared to be a testing area into a tight space. Judging by the scorch marks in the testing area, he had a feeling the Joker got a hold of a weapon and had little too much fun.

_There's no way this place is used often. They'd need more space if they were down here frequently._ Batman thought. He went over to the lab and started to hack the computer. The files showed various weapons with various results, all compared to what little information they had on they Daleks. From these reading, the weapons would not only be enough to harm the Daleks, but they could easily be turned into weapons of mass destruction for when the Injustice League decided to target the Justice League or the Earth. As useful as these weapons could be against the Daleks, he couldn't risk them staying in the Injustice Leaguer's hands. After downloading the files onto a thumb drive, he deleted everything on the computer before destroying the computer itself. He then moved on to the weapons, disabling some and destroying the others. Not a gun, missile, or bomb was left standing by the time Batman was done.

It was clear this place was meant to be hidden from the Daleks, otherwise the lab would've been larger and more complex. It also meant it was easier to destroy. After planting some Baterangs on various weak points, Batman made a quick escape. The minute he got back into the Batmobile they exploded, collapsing part of the warehouse into the lab. The warehouse received minimal damage, and Batman contacted Alfred back at the cave.

"I assume everything went well?" Alfred asked.

"Almost too easy. I have a feeling that they stored more weapons elsewhere, but I need to get these files back to the cave first. Anything to report?" Batman asked.

"Superman tried contacting you, and I told him you were busy. Everything else you missed was on the news. Superman left the U.N. suddenly, apparently to handle an emergency at the Watchtower, and a little after that the Doctor was brought to the U.N. to meet with the representatives, as they still hold doubts about the Doctor's intensions. I'm sure you do too, Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Of course I do. Tell Superman I'm on my way to the cave, and will contact him shortly." Batman hung up. When he arrived, Alfred was waiting for him by the TV. Batman went up to the computer and started sorting through the files as he listened to the news.

"While we can only assume that this Doctor is human, as we've learned from Superman, some aliens simply look human, though we have yet to get confirmation from the League about his mysterious origin. Here we look back on footage from early, showing when the Doctor arrived." Batman looked at the TV. "This is where he said he was called the Doctor. He is very happy and excited, and we believe this is an act meant to calm everyone and let us know that his intensions are good." A very happy Doctor is seen walking up to the building and he spun around, waving at the horde of reporters and cameras. Wonder Woman escorted him into the building without saying a word. "Wonder Woman is seen here flying away not long after the Doctor was brought here, so it's been hypothesized that she and Superman are dealing with the same emergency, whatever that is." Batman turned his attention back to the computer.

"Shall I contact Superman?" Alfred asked.

"Go ahead." Batman answered.

"Batman, good to hear from you. What'd you find out?" Superman asked.

"Injustice League was building weapons for use against the Daleks. What about you and Dianna? The news says you're attending to some sort of emergency." Batman asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"The Doctor went off on his spaceship to Planet 72 and when he came back, he crashed into the Watchtower." Superman said.

"How do you know it wasn't intentional?" Batman questioned.

"He said he ran into the Daleks and that he wasn't the best pilot. Plus, he managed to avoid destroying the defenses we put in." Superman said.

"Uh huh. And what was the damage?" Batman didn't try to hide the doubt in his voice.

"He crashed through a few floors and there were a few small fires, but nothing crippling to the Watchtower. He said he was fine, and didn't look hurt at all, but he said the TARDIS wouldn't be able to fly anytime soon, though on the outside it didn't look damaged. Oh, and when it finally landed, it was upside down, but undamaged." Batman was silent for a moment.

"I assume he's at the U.N. to clear up any doubts about his help." That wasn't a question.

"Yeah, but we're almost done here, so I plan on getting him soon." Superman said.

"Very well. Have you heard from Lantern?" Batman asked.

"Just that he hasn't found anything on the Doctor, Gallifrey, or the Daleks." He said. "Their main focus is still on the missing Lantern, so if there's anything on him, we won't find it for a while." Superman said. "So what did you find out about the weapons?"

"Aside from destroying or disabling them, they could easily be turned on us, so the sooner I find a way to disable them, the better." Batman said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Superman out." Superman ended the call. Batman stopped tying and sighed.

"What's the matter, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"The Daleks were spying on the Watchtower through the computers. The Doctor supposedly got rid of them, but he hasn't done so on the Batcave's computers. That means they're probably still spying on mine, which means I can't work on a way to destroy those weapons. But that doesn't mean the Daleks can't." Batman gave a sly smile.

"What do you mean, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, confused.

"If they're still spying on my computer, they'll see the files I got from the Injustice League and take care of it themselves."

"But couldn't they be killed?" Alfred asked, a little alarmed.

"Don't worry Alfred, I considered that on my way here. If they still need them, they won't be harmed, but if they don't, I'm sure the Injustice League thought of the consequences if they were caught. I'm sure they have a way out. They aren't stupid."

"I know that sir, I just hope you know what you're doing." Alfred said. "Coffee?"

"Yes, and Alfred," The butler turned back around. "I know what I'm doing."

"I certainly hope so." Alfred left. Batman didn't say a word.

The United States of America's U.N. representative excused himself from the conversation as soon as Superman left. Some security tried to follow him into the bathroom, but he motioned for them to stay outside. After making sure no one was in there, a large eyestalk came out of his forehead to establish better communication.

"Superman left in a hurry, was this your doing?" A response came in mentally.

_Yes. While he was de-ma-ter-i-al-i-zing, our fleet com-bined their wea-pons and threw him through space. If his des-tin-a-tion was as pre-dic-ted, he should have crashed in-to the Watch-tower. He man-aged to de-stroy our mines, fac-tor-ies, and com-mun-i-ca-tion sta-tions, and while the Green Lan-tern could hold the TAR-DIS in place, it could not stop the de-ma-ter-i-al-i-za-tion. The last Time Lord ne-glec-ted the com-mun-i-ca-tion ship at the edge of the Milk-y Way Gal-ax-y, which will tem-por-ar-i-ly be the com-man-ding ship until com-mun-i-ca-tions with the o-thers is com-plete-ly re-stored. Have you made the de-mand that the Doc-tor shows up?_

"Yes, just as requested. His arrival will give the others a chance to see what he looks like."

_You are dis-missed. We will con-tact you and the o-thers la-ter. End-ing trans-mi-ssion._

The eyestalk retreated and the man stepped out of the bathroom. At last, they'd finally see what the Doctor looked like.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He smiled and waved at the various news anchors and camera crews. Wonder Woman walked beside him and shook her head.

"Hera, you change moods quickly. I hope you can remain serious, as it is crucial you gain the U.N.'s trust." Wonder Woman sighed.

"Don't worry, if you and your friends can trust me so fast, I'm sure they can as well." The Doctor said as he walked through the door.

"But we are more trusting, and we know your intensions are good, but it may take more than that to convince them."

"You sound like you've dealt with politicians before. I thought that's what Superman did." He said.

"It is, but I am an ambassador from Themyscira, so I've have done this before." Wonder Woman said.

"What's Themyscira?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, Doctor. For now, you must focus on the meeting." She said as they walked in. It got quiet as they all looked at the Doctor.

"I must leave you now. We'll have someone come by later and pick you up." She said as he got on the small stage.

"Alright, see you later then." He turned to the expectant audience. "Hello everyone! I'm the Doctor!" He said excitedly.

"Hera help him." She shook her head as she left.

A few members of the audience raised their eyebrows, while some frowned.

"Well you lot aren't very exciting! All serious and boring!" He was trying to lighten the mood. It was not working.

"Excuse me for asking, but where did you learn English? From what I know, no one in the Justice League has a British accent."

"Well I know every language, but the first English speaking place I went to was England. But that was back in my dimension. I haven't been to this dimension's England, but I assume it's the same." He ignored the feeling that he was being scanned. He flinched a little as he tried to ignore, as he assumed it was a part of security. This Earth was more advanced, but now was not the time to think about that. He'd do it later.

"Can we assume that you are an alien, as it has been made clear the Daleks are aliens from another dimension?"

"Well, from where I'm standing on this alien planet, _you're_ technically the aliens. Aliens who look like me!" A few people laughed, as it seemed his good mood was contagious. "There we go, lightening the mood!" If the Doctor's smile was any bigger it'd break his face.

"Your humor is appreciated, but it would be best if we could get down to business. I'm sure that you know by now some of us still worry about you intensions."

"Don't worry, I come it peace. Always wanted to say that!" A few more laughs. "Besides, the Justice League trusts me, I'm sure that give me some credibility. Plus, we all want the Daleks gone. I know some of you probably aren't that trusting, but I hope you can at least trust the facts. And those facts are that I've defeated the Daleks several times, and I know what their weak spots are, and I know how they think. I'm sure those of you with a military background can respect that." A few nods and agreements ripple through the crowd.

"And what of the defenses? Could they be turned against humanity when the Daleks are gone and a country wants war?"

"Well of course that's a possibility, but as of right now, defenses are all we can give and therefore, if turned into weapons against certain countries, they'd be all but useless as the defenses we're going to give would protect you against any future weapons built with the same technology. And if the defenses don't work at first, minor and simple adjustments could be made to ward off the weapons."

"So they could be easily turned into weapons?"

"Of course it's possible, but it depends on if you're able to fully understand it. Months at the earliest or it could take decades or centuries. I just don't know how humanity progresses in this dimension." The Doctor answered honestly. The crowd was silent a moment as they considered that.

"Have you thought about going public with this, or do you prefer if it's kept a secret?"

"Well, it's your decision, as you are the representatives of your people. I assume you're afraid the people will panic, but the truth is I won't make that decision. Unless it's a life or death situation, I'll keep quiet. But if I'm left with no choice I won't hesitate to tell the people. They may not be my people, but I will do my best to protect every human being on this planet." Silence.

"How do you plan on making a non-biased delivery of the defenses? I'm sure you understand that favoring one country over another in this time of crisis could lead to a serious international incident."

"I've considered that, and I plan on staring at the places the Daleks or the Daleks' presence has been detected. It's not a way to detect their exact location, mind you, but it all we have to go on for where they plan on attacking. I made a map." He pulled out his sonic and put on his glasses. He pointed his sonic at the screen behind him. A world map speckled with red dots appears.

"Doctor, what is that you're holding."

"Don't worry, it's not a weapon. It's a screwdriver. A sonic screwdriver." He pointed to the screen. "This was the most recent detection, in the U.S.A. However, aside from this dot here, from about nine months ago, most of the activity is on the other continents, Antarctica aside, as there has been no detection there."

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Well, I make time." _I can tell them I'm a time traveler later, when the TARDIS is better_. He thought. "The most recent ones that weren't in the States were in Australia, Denmark, Vietnam, and Brazil."* The names appeared on the map."As you can see, 85 countries had some sort of detection while the others either have had no Dalek interaction, or I was unable to detect anything. Should the Daleks attack sooner rather than later, I'm afraid that a few countries will have to rely on neighboring countries for assistance."

"If a country is left without defenses, is it possible that the Daleks would wipe them out?" The Doctor got more serious than some thought was possible.

"…I'm not going to lie to you, the Daleks… are no stranger to genocide." He ran a hand through his hair as he let that sink in.

"…So they've committed genocide before?"

"I've always defeated them, but… not always on time." He pushed back memories. _They needed to know_. "But this is why I need you trust, or at least your cooperation, because if it takes too long to set up the defenses, some of these countries could be wiped out. No human, no animal, no plant will be left. If they can't use it, it will be, to quote the Daleks, 'exterminated'."

Silence.

"…Exterminated?"

"Yes. Now, once it's all over, you can go back to whatever you were doing, as long as you are willing to at least temporarily work together." They didn't need to answer. Superman came in not long after.

"Ah, hello Superman! Just on time! I believe we're ready to start setting up." He pointed his sonic at the screen.

"Good, we're- …when did you make that? Never mind, if we're all good here, we need you to come back so we can figure out who goes where."

"Looks like that's my cue to leave! Nice meeting you all! Allons-y!" He and Superman left while everyone else was making plan with their country's leaders about how this was going to play out.

"Watchtower to Batman." Manhunter waited a few seconds.

"Batman here."

"If you've been watching the news, Superman and the Doctor left not long ago. They said it was successful, and we'll need you here when we start sending people to help." Manhunter said.

"I'll be there, but I can't leave the Watchtower right away." Batman said.

"Why is that?"

"I'm expecting a call." Batman hung up.

"Grodd, how many laser guns were in the crate?" Cheetah asked.

"Eight, plus ten chargers." Grodd answered as he put them in a vault in Lex's office.

"Joker! Stay away from that painting, it cost me $300,000!" Lex shouted.

"What? I'm not going to do anything to it." Joker said.

"I'd almost believe that if you didn't have the laser gun in your hand!" Lex hated him sometimes.

"I told you not to touch them!" Grodd growled, yanking it from the Joker.

"Aw, are you still mad about that incident in the lab? I was only testing them out!" The Joker laughed at the memory.

"You were supposed to test them on the targets." Cheetah glared at the Joker.

"_Not_ us!" Killer Frost rubbed her shoulder at the painful memory. A siren went off.

"It the lab, someone found it." Lex said as he brought up a screen in time to see Batman disappear into the warehouse. "Not now! Most of our weapons are still in there!" The Joker ran over.

"Looks like the big bad bat finally found it! Kiss those weapons goodbye!"

"How long do you think it'll take the Daleks to figure it out?" Cheetah asked.

"It will depend on how long Batman's in there." Grodd said.

"Once he leaves, we'll head for the safe house, and go from there. And bring the weapons." Lex said.

"Are we really going to ask them for help?" Killer Frost asked.

"We'll jump that hurdle when we reach it." Lex said.

"Batman, we can't stay much longer." Superman said.

"It won't be much longer." Batman said. The founding leaders, Lantern aside, as he was still on Oa, and the Doctor were waiting for this call Batman was talking about.

"Look, Batman-" Superman was cut off when they received a transmission. Batman answered.

"Right on time." Batman said as the transmission was put up on the screen.

"I told you he'd say that." The Joker said from the background. Lex shoved him aside.

"I'll get to the point Batman. You know why we called. Our laser guns are running low and the Dalek that's after us is only stunned and recovering quickly." Lex said.

"Are they asking for our help?" Flash asked.

"Quiet." Hawkgirl said.

"If we provide you with protection, you have to help us, on _our_ terms." Batman said.

"Of course. I don't suppose we'll be staying at the Watchtower?" Lex asked rhetorically. The Joker pushed him out of the way.

"Oh Batsy! You should let us stay at the Batcave! I've always wanted to see it." The Joker grinned evily. Batman gave him a Batglare.

"_No_." Batman said. Lex pushed the Joker out of the way. The Joker was laughing in the background.

"We agree. I'm sending you our coordinates, and you'd better hurry. That thing will be up and moving any second now." Lex said before he ended the transmission. The same question was on everyone's mind, but the Doctor asked it first.

"How'd you know they were going to call you?"

"I did some digging and found out where they were building weapons for destroying the Daleks. The problem was, they spend so much time hiding it from the Daleks, they forgot to hide it from me."

"That doesn't explain how the Daleks found out." Superman said

"If they can't spy on us through the Watchtower's computers, then they'll have to do it the old fashioned way. By using street cameras, they would've seen me as I got closer to the lab. Once I found the lab, they found the lab. I'm sure they simply hacked their computers and found out." Batman lied easily, though that wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Alright. We need to start setting up defenses, so Batman, why don't you and the Doctor go help?"

"Sounds fantastic! Allons-y, Batman!" The Doctor said as he and Batman left.

"So Batman, the Joker is your crazy arch nemesis?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"That's funny. My arch nemesis is crazy too. Called the Master, but he's not as funny. I'm sure he's just as crazy."

"Let's hope they never meet." Batman said.

**A/N: *****Why those counties? BECAUSE **

**HOLY MOTHER OF FANFICTION this took me for-freakin'-EVER to finish! I know that some authors take longer, but for me, this was too long a wait! Hoped you liked the ending. I was having trouble coming up with a way to end this. ****IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE THEN YOU CAN SPEND A FEW MORE MINUTES TYPING ME A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! First off, if you look back at the previous chapters, you'll see I fixed some spelling/grammar mistakes and rewrote a sentence or two, but everything is still the same! As Holly pointed out, I fixed the typo in my title and corrected some other spelling errors, thanks Holly! You see, I'm horrible at spelling and autocorrect isn't always helpful. :l And as Sir Winter mentioned, the Justice League WILL find out about Gallifrey, the other Time Lords, and the Doctor's role in its destruction, pre 50****th**** Anniversary, in the next chapter or in the one after. **

"The Batjet? Lovely name! Why Bats? You know, you seem to be a little gloomier than most of the other heroes here." The Doctor rattled on. Batman made a mental note to never try to start a conversation with him.

"Do you always talk so much?" He asked annoyed.

"This regeneration is a bit chatty. Anyways, I believe you're human, correct? Do you have any powers?" The Doctor continued.

"Yes, no." Batman answered.

"Well what about Superman and Wonder Woman? I've seen them fly, but can they do anything else?"

"Yes. Now, would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Go ahead!"

"What were you doing when you came through that portal? _Aside_, from chasing the Daleks." Batman asked.

"Well, I was just traveling through time and space, when I landed on Argehda, the moon orbiting Venus, or it will orbit Venus, in 509,000. When I was there, some people, well, _aliens_, were going missing, so I decided to investigate. The Daleks were using the Argehdians to build a machine, their portal. I freed the Argehdians and the Daleks tried to escape. Next thing I knew, I was in this dimension eleven months after the Daleks arrived."

"Interesting."

"So Batman, what do you plan on doing when we get there?"

"Since you and the Daleks know each other, you need to distract it while the Injustice Leaguers escape."

"You trust the Injustice League not to attack you?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but I trust their will to live more."

As the Batjet came closer to the safe house, you could hear the fight down below. The Batjet swerved out of the way as the Dalek fired at them.

"I think the Dalek knows we're here." The Doctor said. Batman ignored him as he prepared to land. He landed behind a wall that the villains were using for cover, firing whenever they got the chance.

"Batsy! You came!" The Joker said happily.

"It's about time! I'm tired of getting kicked around by a robot!" Killer Frost said as she tried to hit the Dalek with an ice blast.

"Tell me everything that happened." Batman said. They hesitated only for a moment before Lex spoke.

"When a hidden camera picked up you in the warehouse, we sent word to Parasite and Ivy to meet us here. They were away on..._business_. Then the Dalek arrived. We thought the weapons would kill it, but was only stunned and recovered quickly."

"Doctor, do you think you'll be able to distract it?" Batman asked.

"Of course!" He looked around the wall. "Long time to see!" A blast almost hit him in the head. "Oi! Don't do that! Are you still mad about earlier?" The Doctor asked. The Dalek stopped firing and the Doctor moved from the wall out into the open.

"Is he _mad_?" Whispered Grodd. The others were about to leave, but they were curious why the Dalek didn't kill the Doctor when he confronted him. Batman wasn't the only one that wanted to see what happened.

"The Doc-tor will be EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!" The Dalek shouted, but it didn't fire, didn't move.

"Oh, why bother? You've never been able to do it before. Now, I assume you're here because you don't need any more help from the humans, right? Well, good or not, I won't let you kill anyone." The Doctor said as he slowly approached the Dalek. Batman took the opportunity to talk to Lex.

"How do you plan on getting out of here?" Batman asked.

"I have a car over there. It's the one I arrived in." And by car, he ment a giant limo with more firepower than a tank. "We should probably head over while we can." Lex said, deciding it best to leave now. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

"If you re-mem-ber Doc-tor, we aren't the on-ly ones that let peo-ple die." It said. The Doctor pretended that hadn't hurt, but it did. Luckily, Batman and the others were out of earshot now. He didn't want them to hear that.

"But I try to save them, you just kill without thinking. And now you've found an Earth were humans can build weapons that hurt you, YOU! A Dalek, a 'superior being'!" The Doctor laughed. He pulled out his sonic and flipped it. "And you know what, those weapons have weakened you." He pointed it at the Dalek before it could fire a weapon. "And now I can disable your weapons!" He said happily. The Dalek tried using its weapons, to no avail.

"YOU WILL UN-DO THIS IM-ME-DI-ATE-LY!" The Dalek demanded. The Doctor laughed again.

"No I won't! Now you will come with me!" He used his sonic again and forced it to follow him, like a dog on a leash. He ignored it's annoying protests and threats of extermination. He had to leave before others showed up. Batman was heading his way when he saw the Doctor, Dalek following.

"Good news, Batman! The weapons the Injustice League had weakened it enough for my sonic screwdriver to mess with its weapons and transportation abilities! If you don't mind, I'd like to bring it back to the Watchtower." Batman glared.

"Are you sure it's safe to do that? I don't want that thing destroying the Watchtower."

"Don't worry! The Injustice League's weapons weakened it and now I can temporarily control it. It will take at least five hours before it's strong enough to fight my control." The Doctor reassured Batman. Batman however, wasn't sure he wanted the Doctor controlling that thing.

"Fine, bring it back to the Watchtower after we escort the Injustice League to the safe house. It will take about an hour." He turned and headed back to the Batjet. He and the Doctor, and now the Dalek, would fly over the villains, who drove on the ground.

"It's a little snug." The Doctor said as he tried to get comfy. The Dalek took up more room than he thought it would. He disabled its communication systems before it got on. The last thing was it yelling throughout the trip.

"Glad you got that thing quiet, I'm calling the Watchtower so they know that the Dalek will come back with us." The jet took off into the air as it followed the car on the ground.

"Batman to Watchtower." Superman picked up first.

"Batman, how did it go?" He asked.

"Better than expected. It stopped firing as soon it saw the Doctor." Batman said.

"Good, so no one got hurt?" Superman asked.

"Just the Dalek. According to the Doctor, the weapons damaged it enough that he could control it for five hours. He turned off its weapons and its communication system."

"What about the alien inside?" Superman asked. Evil or not, it was still a living creature.

"As far as I can tell, it's just annoyed."

"And the Injustice League?" He asked.

"Still upset about us helping them, but haven't caused any trouble so far." Batman said.

"Okay, that's good. When you get back to the Watchtower, put the Dalek in an interrogation room. You can't question it right away, since we need you help with the defenses. Manhunter and I will rotate shifts at the Watchtower as we send out Leaguers. The Doctor can help, if he wants." Superman said.

"I'd love to help!" The Doctor said in the background.

"I'll contact you later." Batman said. "Batman out." He ended the transmission.

The trip to the safe house was oddly uneventful. Batman was sure something would go awry. On their way back to the Watchtower, the Doctor decide to shed some light on the unevenful-ness of the trip.

"Remember how I crashed into the Watchtower?" Batman nodded. "Well, when I was on Planet 72 and in the rest galaxy, and I crippled the Daleks' bases there. That's why there was only one Dalek. Even though the villain weren't a threat, they knew I was here. They would've sent at least three, but they didn't have any to spare, fixing what I destroyed. Won't be able to do it again, though. The TARDIS isn't able to fly yet, and it won't take them long to finish proper, TARDIS-proof defenses." He rambled on.

"So that explains why we were able to save them so easily." Batman said.

"Yes, and speaking of them, why did you decline their offer to help? I know if I was them I'd want to at least do _something_ other than sit around a safe house all day. And the more people there are to help, the sooner it'd get done." The Doctor said.

"If we really needed their help, I'd consider it. But as of right now, we're making good time considering how many people we have."

"Since you're lacking the manpower as of right now, why don't you just drop me off somewhere? I did make all the defenses, I'd make the set up go a lot quicker."

"…Fine. Let me see who needs help." Batman called the Watchtower again.

****After Dropping Off The Dalek At The Watchtower****

"Manhunter, good timing. There's been a problem with rising tides in the Pacific. We're having to move the shield generators inland and all our other heavy lifters on in other countries." Superman said as Manhunter rushed in.

"I'll handle it from here. Go." He said. Superman left without hesitation.

The Justice League was in organized chaos. Once a country had everything set up, there were a dozen more for the hero to work on. One would break, or wouldn't work properly, the Doctor would fix it. One became compromised and a new one was needed. Then a country in a…more conflicted region in the world would have problems with a border, or a group of people didn't trust the intentions of the League, the Doctor, ect. Organized chaos for the League, but not for the countries. Some information was leaked, but it was contained to a certain degree. The U.N. was starting to question if this was the best course of action. It looked like the wrong groups of people were starting to catch on as to what was happening, thought the actual details were limited. It looked like Superman was going to have to leave early so Kent could get the facts straight before people started panicking. But then there were still some countries that did not want the public knowing about it. Some countries were at risk of violent action as boarders seemed to be thinning. There were some countries that wanted to stop the construction on the various defenses altogether, as said countries either had their defenses ready, or had at the very least the portable ones. Those consisted of about 11% of the countries agreeing to this course of action. Of course, the countries that lacked the defenses were in an uproar about how that would leave them completely defenseless. The worst part? The 89% contained the vast majority of the world powers, and if _they_ started fighting, they'd need more that Superman as a peacemaker.

Luckily, well, _unluckily_, the Daleks would take care of _that_ problem.

"Doctor, we have a problem." Manhunter could hardly hide the worry in his voice. The Doctor was working on one of the largest shields when the screen started flashing with alien symbols.

"I know, I can see it." His tone dark. "Looks like thing are going to get worse before they get better."

The United States' U.N. ambassador, the Dalek puppet, easily gained access to the defenses the League and the Doctor set up. Eyestalk on forehead, he waited for the _others_ to get connected. The orders were clear: Get the defenses, the shields and the portables, offline. A few hacks later and the Doctor realized what was happening. The Doctor tried to stop it, but the Dalek puppets had many people going at once, not even the Doctor could stop that. A bug here and a virus there, and everything the Doctor an the League had worked so hard for crumbled around them. Now they just had to erase any evidence of their tampering and continue to stay hidden. One of the other puppets was to report back to the Daleks about their success. The ambassador's eyestalk retreated just in time.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this sir, but it's a matter of national security. The defense systems have failed worldwide. You need to be debriefed, now." The woman who came in said that as respectively as she could, given the circumstances. The ambassador almost smirked, but that would've blow his cover. Instead, he donned serious face.

"Contact the League. After the briefing, I'm heading straight to the U.N." The woman was about to advise against that for the time being, but he cut her off. "No matter what." They wordlessly left the room.

_If thing keep going like this, we may not even need a plan B._ The ambassador thought.

**Random A/N: For those of you who want to know, the Green Lantern in this story is John Stewart, as he is my favorite Lantern! 3**


End file.
